Protection
by teeheelolhaha
Summary: When Norway leaves poor little Iceland alone to take care of business back at home, Iceland can't help but to curl up into a little ball and wait for his big bror to come back. What will happen in the time being? Its not NorIce, just some brotherly fluff, DenNor is mentioned ish though. Enjoy. One-Shot


You've got your Fauna to Protect You

**Hetalia Belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya **

* * *

A little boy sat in the quiet peaceful meadow. The winds were calm and the long grasses and flowers engulfed the boy's small size as he buried his face in his knees. He wore a simple white tunic with sleeves that were too long for him. A little tabby kitten lay beside the platinum haired boy. Its fur was completely white except for a brown patch on its right eye. The kitten bore a collar, which held colours of the newly found island up of northern Europe, located beside Norway.

Not long after, two gray-lag geese walked up to the child and one chewed on his hair. The boy did not stir but instead started to tear up; at this a small baby puffin wearing a red bow flew down from the sky and squeezed past the geese. The baby puffin made a call, and three other puffins, most likely its siblings, joined the little crowd of life. The puffins situated themselves around the tabby, much to the feline's annoyance. The goose had now stopped devouring the poor boy's hair and turned to welcome another animal; a white Icelandic ewe which seemed to have been grazing near by.

The ewe made her way over and held downcast eyes, almost as if she was sympathizing the boy. She had a long beautiful coat, which shone in the warm sun and looked soft to the touch. The small boy was sobbing quietly now, for what reason the animals did not know, they were just there to make sure the boy wasn't alone. Although he was hiccuping through tears, he managed to croak out a few words in his native language.

"Bróðir fór… ég sakna hans" _Brother left…I miss him. _

All the animals had downcast eyes at this point and looked at the boy helplessly, unsure of what to do. The tabby cuddled closer and silence fell over the group, which was only broken once or twice by the boy's hiccuping and sniffing. The sound trudging boots made its way to the scene and the ewe's ears twitched upwards in disturbance. A shadow fell over the boy as the owner of the boots stood in front of him. The ram, geese and three puffins were now long gone, leaving only the tabby and one of the puffins.

The Icelander looked up in confusion, as night seemed to have approached albeit too quickly. But instead of a dark night sky filled with stars, he saw his brother's face smiling at him. Gentle pale blue eyes met round tear filled violet ones. The tabby stood in recognition of the man and the presence of another cat. It shyly made its way up to its foster mother, a Norwegian forest cat. The cat licked the tabby in a motherly manner and bore a collar with the colours of the Norwegian flag on it. As the cats were enjoying their little time together, the two siblings were having a rather long stare contest. The little boy just stared up at his brother in shock while teen looked down in amusement.

He couldn't believe it. _**He's back! My bróðir is back!**_

The boy leaped into his brother's arms, burring his face into his chest and took an intake of his brother's scent. He loved how big brother Lukas smelled like. By smelling like a combination of bread, honey, grass, and Norway's national flower, he had his little brother completely mesmerised. The teen chuckled and held his lillebror close. The two had a moment of peace, until a certain bird got cranky at the lack of attention paid to it. The baby puffin flew and landed on Lukas' shoulder and started pecking at his head. The teen winced and let go of his brother then crouched down to his level.

"Hva gjør du så langt borte fra huset Týr? det er farlig," Lukas asked in concern, his little brother was not one for adventures and there was a lot of undiscovered wildlife in Iceland. He did not want his lillebror to be swallowed whole by some beast. (_What are you doing so far away from the house __Týr__? it is dangerous_).

"Húsið er stórt og einmana án bróður og Matthías…" (_The house is big and lonely without brother and Matthias.)_

Lukas' eyes widened but a smile crept up his normally stoic face. His smile was reserved for only his little brother and occasionally, Matthias to see. He picked up Týr and started walking home. A certain Dane was waiting after all. The two cats followed them as the puffin flew beside. A medium sized house came into view as Lukas and Týr saw Matthias, with a grin ever present on his face and dressed in armor. The two siblings made their way to him and were immediately engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hvor var du to?" Matthias asked, "Jeg var bekymret," He let go of Lukas and Týr as Lukas paled from being slammed into the idiot's metal covered chest. (_Where were you two?! I was worried)._

"Jeg kan ta vare på meg selv helt fint, Danmark," Lukas hissed. (_I can perfectly take care of myself, Denmark.)_

Matthias pouted at the nickname and lack of his name in the scolding as Lukas set Týr down. Týr wasted no time and latched him-self on Matthias' leg, ignoring the hard metal armour piece around it. Lukas sighed as Matthias' trademark grin came back to his face. The Dane picked the child up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hvordan har ya været lille fyr?" He asked as Týr rubbed his cheek and pouted. _**He wasn't little anymore! **__(How have ya been little guy?)_

"Ég er stór strákur núna!" Týr thrust his arms upwards and exclaimed. Matthias raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner. Matthias set Týr down while the little Icelandic fumed up at the idiotic Dane while Lukas decided to make a rather amusing comment. (_I'm a big boy now!) _

"Hvor er den store gutten? Jeg kan ikke se ham!" (_Where's the big boy? I don't see him!)._

Matthias cracked up in laughter as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and failing to calm himself. Lukas chuckled, as Týr grew red in the face.

"Heimskur bróðir!" Týr ran into his house and Lukas came in shortly after he got Matthias to calm down. The brothers made up and Týr played with the cats while Lukas and Matthias made lunch. There was an additional cat; one that acted like Matthias; highly obnoxious and quite selfish, but fun and loving nonetheless. (_Stupid brother!)_

They were one warm little family, Lukas and Matthias occasionally coming to visit Týr from their respective countries and spending time together. It was times like those that the little boy felt loved. But having animals, as comfort for the time he was alone wasn't all too bad either.

* * *

A/N: Right so I want to apologize for many things, first sorry for putting "Fall for Her" on hiatus, I'll continue it later but still sorry. Secondly, sorry that speech is in Norwegian, Danish and Icelandic, must have been annoying but it just fit so yea. Thirdly, sorry, because most of the Norwegian, Danish and Icelandic must be wrong (cause I used Google translate and we all know Google translate kinda sucks) feel free to correct me though. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. This fic was inspired by a pic on zerochan, so I don't own it. (it's the pic I used for this story as well.) link: 492850 (insert www. zerochan .com in front XD)


End file.
